


Love and Pride

by MusingsOfSaturn



Series: Kristanna Week 2020 [6]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Wedding Fluff, snow sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusingsOfSaturn/pseuds/MusingsOfSaturn
Summary: The two sisters enjoy a quiet moment before the wedding.
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Series: Kristanna Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008000
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Love and Pride

**Author's Note:**

> This one is late as well. I’m sad about it - I literally wrote all of these oneshots at least a month ago so I could post them all on time haha. Oh well, can’t be helped!
> 
> Today’s prompt was about royalty, ceremony, and grace. It got me thinking about all the hullabaloo of a royal wedding ceremony, and how Anna and Elsa would contrast that with a serene moment of sisterly love. I sincerely hope you enjoy reading this; I really had a lovely time writing it! And, since this is the last one, I just wanted to thank you for reading any of my fics for Kristanna Week 2020. This is my first time participating in a fandom week, and I really appreciate how welcoming the Frozen fandom has been to a noob fanfic author like me!
> 
> (Also, if you’re interested in reading anything else by me, check my Masterlist. I try to keep it nice and up to date.)  
> ~ Saturn

Anna was more calm than Elsa had ever seen her. Expectations had been that Arendelle’s young queen would be a bundle of nervous energy today, flitting from person to person, task to task, a seemingly endless stream of verbal diaorrhea reverberating around the castle as she did. Instead, she sat quietly in the chair in front of Elsa, holding remarkably still as the older woman worked on her hair.

Of course there were servants - and even professional hairstylists - who would have been suited to such a task, but the sisters had agreed that they needed this moment together. Elsa’s deft fingers worked through the strands of red hair, twisting and braiding it. She was modelling the style on portraits of their mother on her wedding day. Two tendrils of hair framed Anna’s face, and the rest was pulled off her neck and shoulders into an elegant bun. When she had finished styling, a wave of Elsa’s hand was all it took to scatter snowflakes into Anna’s hair, a shimmering spectacle of ice as she slid Anna’s tiara onto her head to finish.

“You look beautiful,” Elsa smiled, meeting Anna’s gaze in the mirror in front of them. Elsa’s hands made their way to each of her sister’s shoulders, a gesture of closeness that they finally were able to enjoy after many years apart.

“Thank you,” Anna replied, “For everything.”

Elsa reached for the jewellery box on the dressing table. “We can’t forget this.” It took a few moments for her to fasten the necklace around her sister’s neck, but it was just the finishing touch that was needed. The snowflake pendant hung over Anna’s sternum, suspended on a delicate chain of silver. “There. Perfect.”

Warmly, Elsa took Anna’s hands as she rose to her feet. She took a step back to take in all of her.

The straps of her dress were low on her shoulders, and the structure of a corseted bodice only complemented Anna’s elegant figure. From her waist, layers and layers of delicate skirts cascaded to the floor. At the queen’s own request, Elsa knew her sister’s shoes were low-heeled - they didn’t need any extra hazards that could cause the bride to trip up the aisle. From the back of the dress hung a sweeping cape trimmed with fur. It rippled to the floor and dragged in a graceful train behind her when she walked. Everything was a shining, brilliant white, the kind of white that was normally associated with Elsa, but looked just as perfect on her sister.

Anna took a deep, appreciative breath through her nose. “What is that amazing smell?” she asked her sister excitedly.

Elsa didn’t even need to smell it to know exactly what it was; their favourite, “Chocolate!”

Giggling, the sisters dropped hands, and Elsa stepped beside her sister, gesturing for Anna to make her way out of the room whenever she felt ready.

The pair walked shoulder to shoulder as they made their way down long corridors, through the expansive courtyard, and to the palace’s chapel, flanked with guards in their formal uniform and servants in their best clothes. Outside the door, in one final moment of stillness, Elsa swept her sister into a hug. Anna returned with warm enthusiasm.

“I love you,” Elsa whispered into her sister’s shoulder. “And I am so proud to be here with you today.”

They parted as the door opened to a dramatic fanfare played by the royal orchestra. Offering an arm for support which Anna gladly took, Elsa proudly began to walk her sister down the aisle of the church.

In the pews to either side of them, Elsa saw smiling faces watching them pass with sheer joy. But she knew that Anna had eyes only for one other person in the room.

Waiting at the end of the aisle, beaming from ear to ear, was Kristoff. He watched his bride walk towards him with sheer adoration on his face, and Elsa knew with absolute certainty that this man was the best possible thing that could have ever happened to her sister. Come rain or shine, joy or sadness, troubles or contentment, Kristoff would always have Anna’s best interests in mind. Without even hearing him make his vows, Elsa knew that Kristoff already cherished, honoured, and adored her sister.

When they finally made it to the alter, Elsa heard the priest solemnly ask, “Who brings this woman to be married to this man?”

“On behalf of all who are gathered here, and of those who are not able to be here with us, I do.” Elsa’s reply was clean and clear, ringing out through the chapel as her heart filled with so much pride and love that she thought she might burst.


End file.
